


Cornered

by GoldOnTheCeiling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldOnTheCeiling/pseuds/GoldOnTheCeiling
Summary: Featuring Gwaine the Pain (Arthur's nickname not mine) ruining everything good in Arthur's life.  Including insanely hot sex with his boyfriend.





	

Merlin feels Arthur's cock slide into place as Arthur readies himself to enter his boyfriend. Merlin takes this opportunity with the slight hesitation to scooch his body back and get as close to Arthur as possible, until his back is hugging Arthur's chest. Merlin feels Arthur's arms wrap around him and the blonde man's breath ghost over his neck before Arthur's cock enters him. Merlin closes his eyes as the initial pain hits him. Arthur doesn't have the biggest dick Merlin's ever seen, but gods does he have girth. Arthur's cock is just... fat. Huge. And jesus, Merlin loves it.

"You good?" Arthur whispers just as he sheaths himself fully inside his boyfriend.

"Yes, you bloody clotpole! Arthur Pendragon, I swear to god if you don't start moving I will-"

Arthur smiles as he pulls his cock almost all the way out of Merlin and slams it back in again. Arthur repeats doing so as he watches the blush from Merlin's chest move up until it's reached the tips of those satellite dishes he calls ears. Arthur pulls Merlin closer and puts his mouth to his boyfriend's ear. "You were saying?" he breaths.

Merlin would like to come up with a witty response and show Arthur what a sod he's being. Really, he would. If only his mind wasn't so focused on Arthur and how seriously fucking hot he is. He isn't able to focus long thanks to how Arthur has conveniently chosen that moment to wrap his hand around Merlin's shaft, using his thumb to play with the head just the way Merlin likes.

"Oh gods Arthur. Keep... just... yeah." Arthur knows Merlin is close. In fact, he's getting close himself. At that, Arthur pauses and pulls his arms out from around Merlin, grabbing the slender boy's waist, and getting into position to fuck Merlin into oblivion.

"Please Arthur, I need you to-"

Merlin gets cut off again but this time by a knock on the door. Everything in the room stills.

Arthur breathes out a curse and removes himself from Merlin before sitting up. When he looks back down at Merlin's face, wide eyes greet him. No one was supposed to be home. Leon and Gwaine had gone to the pub with Percy. That's why Merlin had come over.

The knock at the door repeats before Gwaine's voice bellows through. "I know you're home Princess. You've got a big exam tomorrow and you hate the library."

Arthur clears his throat and prays that his voice gives nothing away. "Jesus, Gwaine I'm here. Im just ignoring you." A muffled laugh bleeds through the door before an answer comes.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt your studying, but I've got to come in. I left my charger in there before and my phone's on seven percent." The knob jiggles and the door begins opening before Arthur can answer.

"WAIT!" Arthur shouts instinctively. Arthur watches the door still (luckily too early for Gwaine to see anything) and he thanks god that for once in Gwaine's entire fucking life that he's decided to actually listen to somebody. Arthur looks down at Merlin. Poor Merlin. Panic and helplessness are etched onto every inch of his face. He doesn't want this for Arthur. Arthur's getting pretty tired of being in the closet himself, but difficulties arise when one's father becomes Prime Minister. So here they sit, frozen in fear.

Arthur looks back at the door, knowing Gwaine is waiting for some sort of explanation for the given situation. "I've just showered. I'm starkers."

"I've seen you naked loads, mate. Ha! Get it? _Loads_?" Gwaine chuckles on the other side of the door, but it doesn't sound like he makes any moves to leave. Leave it to Gwaine to disregard the most basic human boundaries. To be fair, yes he, Gwaine, and Leon are all roommates and they've all been naked around each other at some point, but it isn't exactly part of their daily routine. Arthur rolls his eyes and cuts his losses. He has to tell the truth. Or at least some version of it.

"You can't come in. I'm with...a girl." Arthur mentally punches himself, looking over at Merlin's face. The regret is immediate as he sees his boyfriend wince at the word 'girl.' Shit. Fuck this. Fuck Gwaine. Fuck Uther. And fuck... himself for not being able to come out. "Just go to the kitchen and order takeaway. I'll meet you there."

"Alright," Gwaine responds in the most un-Gwaineish voice ever and Arthur hears the slow patter of footsteps walk down the hall. Arthur crawls out of bed and looks for the charger, now having gone soft due to the stupid, loud, brown-haired interruption he calls his roommate.

The room is silent for a few moments before Merlin speaks. "You giant dollop-head," Merlin whispers, but each word is coated in ice. "Idiot really. How the bloody fuck are you top of our class." Merlin glares at him, now sitting up naked in his bed. Arthur freezes as shock runs through him.

"What? You think that was my fault? Gwaine was supposed to go to the pub tonight!" _Really_ , I mean how could Merlin ever blame him for this one???

"No, you idiot! I don't mean that. Tell me Arthur, what time does Gwaine normally go to bed on a given night?" Arthur doesn't really understand Merlin yet but he answers the question anyway.

"I don't know. He has late classes and stays up late a lot. Four in the morning maybe?"

Merlin nods, tight-lipped, and gestures to the clock next to Arthur's bed which reads 21:37. "Let's put this together, Sherlock, shall we? Gwaine is home. Thus, Leon is probably also home. Gwaine will be awake until four or so. Leon likes to get up early and make the most of the day." 

Arthur continues to stand at the end of the bed with a blank look in his face as he analyzes and reanalyzes what Merlin has said, but no understanding comes to him.  

"What I'm saying you clotpole, is when the fuck am I supposed to leave? I can't leave between now and four in the morning. I also can't stay awake until four in the morning and function properly at the museum tomorrow. If I get up early tomorrow, I'm likely to run into Leon as he cooks his breakfast." Merlin stares unwaveringly at Arthur as the realization kicks in and he realizes what a shitty situation he's stuck Merlin into.  

"Shit" is all Arthur can think to say.

"How eloquent," Merlin replies sarcastically. "Also, don't you think that Gwaine is now going to be waiting eagerly to see which  _girl_  his roommate brought home with him?"

Arthur winces at the word 'girl' just the way Merlin had before as he sits back down on the edge of the bed, wondering how the hell he's supposed to get Merlin out of his flat.

"You don't suppose that you could fit into a suitcase, do you?"

 


End file.
